


Brain Freeze

by Pawprinter



Series: Word Count Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Butterbeer, F/M, Hogsmeade, POV Bellamy Blake, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are tied for the top students of their year. Both are brilliant and study hard. Although, they seem to have a lot more in common than just studying. When Bellamy runs into Clarke at the Three Broomsticks, he can't help but wonder how she likes her Butterbeer.OR; Bellamy and Clarke have an impromptu study session during a Hogsmeade weekend.





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a "The 100" fic set in the "Harry Potter" universe. Therefore, all of the characters will be from "The 100" - the only piece of "Harry Potter" included is the setting of the story. I wasn't exactly sure how to tag this fic, so please excuse me if I didn't manage to do that properly.
> 
> This drabble is part of a project I've decided to do (which I call the "Word Count Challenge"). For every increment of followers I get on Twitter, I'm challenging myself to write a fic that is exactly that number of words in length. A week ago, I hit 500 followers, so I wrote a fic that is exactly 500 words long :)
> 
> The previous fics that are apart of this project:  
> -"The Pain" for 100 words  
> -"Be Free" for 200 words  
> -"Something Beautiful" for 300 words  
> -"The child without a childhood" for 400 words

Bellamy lifted his eyes from the book, his gaze locking on her. She looked lost in thought as she chewed on the end of her quill. No doubt, she would be working on the same paper as him.

He took a sip of his Butterbeer, pressing his lips together when he got a brain freeze. He didn’t know why he did this to himself – it was in the middle of winter, for Merlin sake. He must’ve been the only one to always order the drink cold – no matter the weather.

_I wonder how she likes her Butterbeer…_

His thoughts wondered back to her. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the text in front of him, _he couldn’t._ She had somehow managed to capture his heart _and his head_.

He shook his head. _He had to focus._ She was busy.

He tried to absorb the words on the page, but he found himself reading the same paragraph over and over.

Bellamy sucked in a quick breath. He could swear that he could almost feel a set of eyes on him.

He glanced up.

_Their eyes met._

She adverted her stare, ducking her head low.

He chuckled to himself and turned back to his book. _She was funny. And she was cute._ He really wanted to go talk with her – not only was she brilliant and easy to talk to, but she had a sense of humour that made him laugh harder than ever before.

_That settles it._

He stood up from his seat, scooped up his supplies and walked up to her.

“I didn’t mean to bother you, Bellamy,” she said as he approached.

“You didn’t. Can I join?” She nodded and he set his stuff on the table. “I thought, since we’re both here and studying, we might as while study together.”  
“More like be tortured together,” she mumbled. “Merlin, I have been searching for hours, and I haven’t been able to find the right combination of equations to use.” At that, she slammed her book shut.

“We can look together,” he offered and dropped into the seat across from her.

“I’m going to order something. You want?” He shook his head in response before she got up from the table.

Bellamy turned back to the textbook, and quickly skimmed the rest of the page. It wasn’t long before she returned, a frosted Butterbeer in her hands. Bellamy nearly choked.

“ _You drink it cold!?”_ She cocked her eyebrow.

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s winter, but it’s so much better this way. When it’s heated, it gets this terrible taste. Like-”

“Burnt sugar,” he replied, nodding his head. “I just thought I was the only one to order this in winter.”

“Well, it seems that we have a lot more in common than being stuck on this essay. Where have you been all my life?” she teased. Bellamy smiled at her words.

Despite the ice cold liquid in his mug, her words made him feel inexplicably warm.


End file.
